official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Dillon County, South Carolina
Dillon County is a county in South Carolina. The population of the county is 32,062. Major roads Interstate 95 US Route 301 US Route 501 South Carolina Highway 9 South Carolina Highway 34 South Carolina Highway 38 South Carolina Highway 41 South Carolina Highway 41 Alternate South Carolina Highway 57 South Carolina Highway 917 Geography Adjacent counties Horry County and Columbus County, North Carolina (east) Robeson County, North Carolina (north) Marion County (south) Florence County (southwest) Marlboro County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 46.82% Black or African American (15,011) 46.65% White (14,956) 6.53% Other (2,095) 28.7% (9,201) of Dillon County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Dillon County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 20 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.02 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Dillon - 6,788 Towns Lake View - 807 Latta - 1,379 Unincorporated communities Floydale Fork Hamer Kemper Little Rock Minturn South of the Border Climate Fun facts * Politically, Dillon County has leaned Democrat historically over the last 50 years, but has also been a swing county at times as well, even voting for a Republican in four Presidential elections between 1968 and 1988. * The Minturn Cotton Company operates a gin in the settlement, where it processes cotton harvested from nearby fields. * The only thing really known about Minturn historically, is that in 1891, a trainer's Popplio was killed by a few local residents after it (gender unknown) stole $5 from a local store in the community. * Right at the SC/NC border in the county is the South of the Border truck stop, a famed tourist trap known for its many billboards along I-95. It was once a popular stopping point, but more recently, has fallen on hard times as more modern hotel areas have grown along I-95. * Hamer is the home of Blenheim Ginger Ale. * The Dillon County Country Club is located south and west of Hamer. * The Little Pee Dee State Park is located in the eastern part of the county, located north of Fork and west and south of Lake View. * Lake View got its name from being right near Pages Millpond. * Latta made the news in April 2014, when mayor Earl Bullard fired the town's police chief Crystal Moore, allegedly because she was lesbian. Bullard said on the telephone, "I would much rather have; and i will say this to anybody's face; somebody who drank and drank too much taking care of my child than i had somebody whose lifestyle is questionable around children. I'm not going to let two women stand up there and hold hands and let my child be aware of it. And i'm not going to see them do it with two men neither." ** In June that year, Latta residents voted in favor of changing from a "strong mayor" government to a "strong council" government, which allowed the town council to reinstate Crystal Moore as Latta's police chief, which they did unanimously on June 28th. Category:South Carolina Counties